Meu namorado imaginário
by Nila Cullen
Summary: Bella foi abandonada pelo pai um dia antes de completar 7 anos, mas isso nunca a impediu de viver a sua vida. Ela tem - digamos - um namorado que parece ser perfeito, só há um problema, ele não existe. Sua vida muda de rumo quando ela conhece Edward.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_- Bella, minha princesa, durma com os anjos. – cobriu-me com o edredom de bananas de pijamas e depositou um longo beijo na minha testa._

_- Mas papai, eu não quero dormir, eu quero que o senhor leia outra história para mim – murmurei com teimosia._

_- Amanhã eu conto. Eu prometo. – falou, antes de passar pela porta do meu quarto, em direção ao corredor._

No dia seguinte – o dia do meu aniversário – ele não contou outra história como havia prometido. Ele nem sequer esteve em casa, na minha festa de aniversário. Foi uma semana depois do seu "desaparecimento", que minha mãe tomou coagem e chamou, a mim e ao Emmett, para a cozinha e nos disse que o papai não voltaria para casa, que ele havia nos deixado.

Eu só tinha 6, iria fazer 7 anos, quando ele resolveu nos abandonar. Meu irmão, Emmett, assumiu a tarefa de me ensinar a andar de bicicleta, ou melhor, ele tentou por duas vezes, antes de desistir. Não o culpo, ele só é 1 ano mais velho que eu.

Foi no dia que eu resolvi aprender por conta própria a andar de bicicleta, que _ele_ apareceu – ou como _ele_ gosta de falar – que _o_ conheci. Ele era um pouco maior que eu (temos a mesma idade) e foi nesse mesmo dia que me ensinou a andar bicicleta. Ele até hoje gosta de relembrar e rir de todas as vezes que eu caí naquele dia ensolarado. O que era totalmente um dos dias milagrosos de Forks, por que a minúscula cidade tinha uma paixão por dias frios e úmidos.

Crescemos e passamos por muita coisa juntos. Ele me acompanhava na maioria dos lugares, nunca ficava sozinha – a não ser é claro – quando brigávamos, aí sim, ele ficava desaparecido por algumas horas, às vezes dias. Ele gosta de me ouvir falar sobre meu dia, entende meu senso de humor (na maioria das vezes), chora junto comigo assistindo meus filmes preferidos. Eu gosto de brincar, dizendo que ele é o homem perfeito. Pena, que de fato, _ele não existe._

_**Gostaram ou odiaram? **_

_**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar. **_

_**Beeeijos !**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Dia normal, vida normal

_**N/A: Meninas, eu percebi que algumas de vocês ficaram confusas com relação a quem é o namorado imaginário, relacionando ao Edward lindo Cullen. No resumo da fic mostra que ela já está "namorando" e depois que sua vida muda quando conhece Edward. Beleza? Realmente o prólogo deixa várias interpretações, mas serve pra isso mesmo, para daí desvendar a estória. (a única coisa que mudei no resumo da fic foi o erro de ter colocado as palavras "muda vira" em vez de "vida muda")**_

_**A minha ideia inicial era ela conhecer o Ed depois mesmo, porque se ele fosse o namorado imaginário não poderiam ficar juntos de verdade e acabaria sendo uma história muito triste, e como eu sou fã de Jane Austen, gosto – assim como ela – de finais felizes. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar que eu estou inteiramente disponível para respondê-las. Beijinhos.**_

**Dia normal, vida normal.**

Mais um dia de aula, nesta cidade nublada, tendo que aguentar Alice contando, pela terceira vez, sobre o primeiro encontro com Jasper. Alice – minha melhor amiga desde a 7ª série – estava sentada na carteira ao meu lado direito, lixando as unhas e não parando de falar nem um minuto, enquanto eu usava como disfarce meu livro de geografia, para ler o maravilhoso romance que ajudava a distrair-me dessa aula insuportável.

- Bella, amiga, você não sabe da maior. – ela disse quicando na cadeira.

- O quê, Lice? Vocês vão sair novamente? – desviei meu rosto do livro para olhá-la, mas meus pensamentos continuavam em Devin Aincourt e o modo como ele foi conhecê-la.

- Sim, iremos, mas não é sobre isso que me refiro. Meu irmão vai voltar a morar conosco. Isso não é demais?

- Edward?

- Por acaso eu tenho outro irmão, Bella? – rolou os olhos teatralmente.

- Foi mal, estava distraída com o livro. Carlisle e Esme devem estar muito felizes.

- Você nem imagina. Mamãe vai fazer uma festinha para comemorarmos. – batia palminha animadamente; essa era a marca registrada de Alice, bater palminha e pular, era assim que fazia quando estava alegre.

- Quem vai gostar da notícia é o Emmett, da ultima vez que o seu irmão veio, eles ficaram amigos.

- Ele vai gostar muito mais é quando souber que a Rosalie virá morar aqui em Forks também.

- A encarnação da beleza? – rimos, era assim que chamávamos, em segredo, Rose.

Rose e Edward sempre passavam as férias aqui, acho que afinal, depois de tanto sol durante o ano, eles gostavam de passar as férias no "frio congelante", como dizia Rose. A conheci dois anos atrás e ficamos amigas. Ela e o meu irmão sempre demostravam uma química quando ficavam juntos em um ambiente qualquer. Já o Edward, nunca o conheci pessoalmente, apesar de ele ter ido lá em casa algumas vezes com o Emmett, mas em todas eu estava na garagem, suja demais para conhecer a visita.

O sinal bateu; eu recolhi meu livro de geografia e meu romance histórico, guardando-os na mochila e a coloquei no ombro esquerdo.

- Não se esqueçam de estudar o capítulo 5! – sr. Barney falou alguns tons mais alto do que o normal, para que sua voz se sobressai-se em meio aos murmúrios, agora não contidos, da minha turma.

- Você vem comigo?

- Para onde? – perguntei enquanto passávamos pela porta da sala.

- Para o shopping. Onde sua cabeça estava durante a aula? – fuzilou-me com seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Você sabe muito bem que durante as aulas de geografia eu fico ocupada me inteirando sobre o que aconteceu com dois jovens apaixonados no século XVIII.*

- Falando eu romance, eu quero ler os últimos dois que você comprou. Leve lá pra casa na sexta.

- Vai ter o que, lá? Esme irá fazer a torta de maçã? – só de pensar já me dar água na boca. Depois de atravessar o refeitório, estávamos chegando ao estacionamento.

- Claro, é a torta preferida de Edward. O jantar de boas vindas vai ser sexta agora, e você vai dormir lá.

- Não sei, Alice, acho que é um momento de família, eu vou acabar atrapalhando.

- Deixe de ser besta, Bells, você é da família e o Emmett também está convidado. E só assim para você conhecer meu irmão, então nem discuta comigo.

- Ok, você vendeu – falei com um ar cansado – E é para a sua integridade física, que eu espero que realmente tenha a torta de maçã.

- Tudo o que você quiser, Bells. Agora vamos ao shopping, tenho que comprar uma roupa para meu segundo encontro com Jasper.

- Pra quê? Você tem um closet abarrotado de roupas, tenho certeza que existe alguma coisa ali que seja digna para o seu encontro – tentei a convencer, mas estava irredutível.

- Não pode ser qualquer roupa, você não entende Bells. As primeiras impressões que vão determinar o rumo do relacionamento.

- Você que sabe, ou melhor, os seus pais que vão saber quando chegar a fatura.

O pai de Alice, Carlisle Cullen, é médico e tem muito dinheiro – aliás, toda a família Cullen é rica – mesmo assim ele sempre ensina aos seus filhos a reconhecerem e dar a devida importância sobre tudo que têm. Ele e Esme controlam as faturas de todos os cartões de crédito da filha caçula.

- Você vem comigo ou não? – ignorou o meu aviso como sempre faz.

- Não posso, vou estar ocupada. Quando chegar das compras você me liga. – falei sobre o ombro, me afastando do Porshe amarelo canário de Alice e destravei meu '67 Camaro. Joguei minha mochila no banco do passageiro.

- Não acredito que você vai trocar uma maravilhosa tarde comigo para passar o dia inteiro mexendo neste carro _de novo_! – gritou, quando nossos carros estavam lado a lado na saída do colégio. Não falei nada, só buzinei e virei na direção oposta à dela.

**(...)**

* * *

><p>- Bellinha, irmãzinha do meu coração, é verdade o que Jasper me disse?<p>

- Eu não sou paranormal, Emm, não consigo adivinhar o que os outros pensam. – falei um pouco alto, sem sair debaixo do carro.

- É sério, Bells, você podia parar de ser irônica por um minuto? – sua voz aparentava ansiedade.

- O que exatamente Jasper lhe disse? – tentei soar mais amigável.

- Se você saísse debaixo desse carro ficava melhor para conversarmos.

- Sem chances, Emm. Eu sei o poder que você exerce sobre mim, sei que quando você me pede algo eu não consigo dizer não.

- Não vou lhe pedir nada, não por hoje. Eu só quero saber se é verdade que a Rosalie virá morar aqui. – sua voz vacilava num misto de ansiedade e alegria.

- Sua paixão platônica virá morar aqui. Não é só você que está feliz não, tá? – ri, pois eu imagino como deve estar a cara de Emm agora, com certeza um largo sorris com covinhas deve estar emoldurando sua face.

- Isso!

- Aproveite essa animação, pois fomos convidados para a comemoração de boas vindas.

- Opa, torta de maça da Esme. – Emmett teve a mesma atitude minha, pensar na deliciosa torta de Esme. Aliás, todos os quitutes que Esme faz são deliciosos, mas essa torta...

- Seu amigo também vai morar aqui, se você estiver interessado em saber – ri alto, ele está tão hiperativo com a vinda de Rose, que se esqueceu do amigo.

- Edward? Hoje só tive excelentes notícias. Tchau, Bells, vou te deixar ai mexendo no 'carango' e vou ligar para o Ed.

Ouvi seus passos se afastando e depois se aproximando novamente.

- Que foi Emm? Quer o celular de Rose? – provoquei-o, ele sabe muito bem que eu não dou o celular de Rose, só não sabe do por que.

- Não querida, é a mamãe. Trouxe-lhe um lanchinho. – ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

- Deixa em cima do capô, quando eu terminar de colocar os amortecedores, eu como.

- Saia daí de baixo _agora_, Isabella Marie Swan.

Minha mãe sabe ser autoritária quando quer. Larguei os amortecedores no chão e sair da parte de baixo do carro com cuidado para bater a cabeça, pois sei muito bem do meu jeito distraído.

- Tinha feito três sanduíches de peito de peru defumado e suco de manga, mas agora são dois porque seu irmão passou por mim e roubou um – falou olhando para o lanche, e em seguida me passou um sanduíche e o suco.

- Obrigada mãe, não precisava. – sorri sem jeito. Minha mãe sempre foi tão cuidadosa comigo, não queria dar-lhe muito trabalho.

- Alice acabou de ligar e pediu para quando você terminar de trabalhar na garagem ligar para ela.

Eu conheço muito bem a baixinha, aposto que ela falou "mande" e minha mãe muito educadamente editou para a palavra "peça".

- Obrigada mãe. – dei-lhe um beijo e um abraço.

A vi passar pela porta que dava acesso da garagem à cozinha ou da cozinha à garagem é a mesma coisa. Soltei um suspiro, que só agora percebi que prendia. Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil para minha mãe criar os filhos pequenos, sozinha e ainda fazer faculdade de Odontologia. Agora que estamos grandinhos não damos muito trabalho, já passou minha época de terapia.

Terminado o lanche, voltei minha concentração aos amortecedores do meu Camaro e depois de alguns minutos fechei a porta eletrônica da garagem e entrei em casa. Mal coloco o pé na cozinha, o telefone toca.

- Alô?

- Bella? Porque demorou tanto? – Alice gritou no telefone. Será que ela não percebe que eu posso ouvi-la facilmente?

- Não era para eu te ligar quando acabasse? E aí, como foram as compras? – mudei rapidamente de assunto, não estou a fim de aturar o ciúme de Alice, ela sempre fica irritada quando eu passo mais tempo personalizando meu carro do que com ela.

- Ótimas, comprei um vestido soltinho verde com pregas e um sapato marrom café. Ah, comprei uma bolsinha carteira Prada amarela. São tão lindos, Bells. – pude imaginar ela falando e pulando ao mesmo tempo.

- Que bom, já sabe para onde Jazz vai te levar?

- Não, ele insiste em fazer surpresa, mas eu sei que não importa o lugar, esse encontro vai ser maravilhoso.

- Vem cá, você contou 'pro' Jazz sobre Rose e Edward, antes de contar pra mim?

- Não, por quê? Ele já contou para Emm, foi? – ela falou irritada – Era para ser uma surpresa.

- Foi e ele veio confirmar comigo.

- Contei para você primeiro, só falei com o Jazz um pouco antes de chegar em casa hoje. Enfim, não era para Emmett saber de Rose, só de Ed. Agora Rose vai ficar falando de como eu estraguei a surpresa.

- Mas foi bom ele saber, ele ficou tão feliz. Vamos ver se esses dois são certo.

- Acho que ela é secretamente apaixonada por ele, mesmo não querendo se envolver com ele da última vez que veio.

- Eu também, mas ela tinha seus motivos. Namoro à distância parece ser bastante complicado mesmo. – tentei imaginar. Já pensou não poder andar de mãos dadas com seu amor na rua ou não poder abraça-lo todos os dias? Engoli em cheio, era exatamente isso que aconteci comigo, bem, não totalmente, as pessoas que não conseguiam vê-lo.

- Mas ela podia ter tentado, poderia ter aproveitado todo esse tempo. Ela perdeu dois anos com o grande amor da vida dela.

- Deixe de ser dramática, Lice, não sabemos nem ao certo se ela é apaixonada, quanto mais ele ser o grande amor da sua vida.

- Mas que perdeu tempo, isso ela perdeu. Eu que não vou perder tempo com o Jasper, vou agarrar e não vou soltar mais. – nós duas rimos. Se bem a conheço, é exatamente isso que irá fazer se realmente gostar dele, como eu acho que gosta.

- Lice, eu terminei há pouco tempo lá na garagem; vou tomar um banho agora. Ligue-me quando voltar do encontro.

- Tá bom, tenho que começar meu embelezamento e você tirar a graxa do corpo – rimos –Tchau, amiga. Até mais tarde.

Subi as escadas em dois em dois degraus, me tranquei no quarto, pronta para tomar um bom banho e como Alice disse tirar a graxa do meu corpo. Arranquei o blusão que usava e o short – minhas roupas típicas para brincar com meu carro – e joguei-os no cesto de roupas sujas próprio para "garagem". Minha mãe é muito esperta, só ela mesmo para pensar nessas coisas.

- Essa foi uma ótima idéia da sua mãe; separar suas roupas entre "o que você usa na garagem" e a "que você usa normalmente". – virei assustada, mas logo percebi que é _ele_.

- Você realmente tem que parar de aparecer assim do nada. – Esse era um dos poucos motivos pelo quais brigávamos. Cobri-me com a toalha, morta de vergonha – Ainda mais dessa maneira. Não tem amor a vida, não?

- Desculpe, meu amor, mas eu não te vi o dia inteiro. Senti saudades – veio na minha direção para me abraçar, o que eu prontamente rejeitei.

- Estou suja, deixe-me ao menos tomar um banho – ri da sua cara confusa pela "rejeição". Empurrei-o porta à fora, rindo da sua tentativa de sentar no vaso e conversar comigo, como fazíamos quando eu tomava banho de banheira. Mas é claro que se eu tomar banho de banheira, suja de graxa como estou, dona Renée me esfolaria viva.

Depois de 35 minutos na ducha, saí do banho. O tempo que geralmente gasto no banho é determinado pela quantidade de graxa nas minhas roupas e corpo. Aproveitei esse tempo de relaxamente para lavar meus cabelos.

- Como foi o seu dia? – perguntou assim que me viu entrar no quarto. Fez sinal para que eu deitasse ao seu lado na cama e o obedeci.

- Escola, garagem, Alice.

- Foi tudo bem no encontro de Alice?

- Perfeito, nunca imaginei que meu primo seria tão romântico. Acho que no terceiro encontro ele a pede em namoro. Ah, Rose virá morar aqui e Edward também. – comentei alegre, primeiro por Alice e Jasper finalmente se acertarem e segundo por Rose morar em Forks.

- O irmão de Alice?

- Ele mesmo.

- Ótimo – sua voz soou estranha, mas antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo, mudou de assunto – E como foi na garagem? – é claro que essa simples pergunta me distraiu.

Conversamos por mais um par de horas sobre tudo o que aconteceu no início da semana, sobre como seriam os filhos de Alice com Jasper e sobre que o que vou fazer na universidade – aí entramos em um impasse, eu pedi sugestões sobre o curso e ele dizia como todas as vezes, que a escolha tinha que ser minha.

Adormeci antes da provável ligação de Alice.

**(...)**

* * *

><p>Estacionei o carro na minha vaga de sempre, do lado do Porshe de Alice. Ela está sentada sobre o capô, parecendo uma linda boneca.<p>

- Hey Bells, não te liguei porque adormeci conversando com o Jazz no celular. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem, Lice. Acabei adormecendo também, depois de tanto papo.

- Conversaram sobre o quê? – ela entendeu na hora de quem eu estava falando. Ela sabia _dele_. Era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam.

- Sobre seus futuros filhos com o Jazz e sobre a universidade. – acho que ela não prestou atenção no resto, ficou encantada ao ouvir as palavras: "futuro", " filhos" e "Jasper".

- Aaah. Esse é o meu futuro, Bells. Alice Cullen, futura senhora Hale, não fica lindo? – erguei a mão esquerda como se tivesse uma aliança imaginária.

O sinal tocou tirando-nos dos devaneios do futuro incerto. Encaminhamos-nos para a nossa primeira aula juntas: Francês.

- Você acha que ele vai me pedir em namoro? – exclamou insegura, essa foi uma das raríssimas vezes que eu vi Alice sendo insegura.

- Acho não, tenho certeza. Ele não é maluco de não pedir. Eu mato meu primo se ele não lhe pedir.

- Bom saber que eu posso contar com uma assassina.

As aulas se passaram rapidamente. Durante as aulas que eu e Alice fazemos juntas, ela me inteirava sobre o seu segundo encontro com Jazz.

E esse é um dia normal, para uma semana normal, como todas as outras.

* * *

><p>*O livro que Bella ler na aula de geografia é real, se chama A Mansão dos Segredos, que é um livro da trilogia dos Aincourt, da autora Candace Camp. Simplesmente maravilhosos. Quem puder ler, eu recomendo, vai ser um bom aproveitamento do seu tempo.<p>

Curiosidade: '67 Camaro, é um carro da Chevrolet Camaro (oh, não me diga kk) de 1967. É lindo, quem puder dá uma pesquisada no Google.

_**Gostaram ou odiaram?**_

_**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**_

_**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**_

_**Beeeijos !**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Eles chegaram

**Eles chegaram**

**.**

**.**

A semana passou tão rápido que hoje já é sexta-feira, o dia da comemoração por Edward ter voltado, trazendo Rose consigo. Combinei com Alice que passaria em casa depois das aulas para arrumar minhas coisas para passar o fim de semana na sua casa. É sempre assim, uma semana na casa dela, a outra na minha. Dói-me saber que essa realidade acabará quando, minha melhor amiga e meu primo, começarem a namorar.

Pego tudo que preciso o que inclui: um dos meus tênis All star (vermelho), uma sapatilha, um vestido folgadinho um palmo antes do joelho, um short jeans, uma camiseta do McFly e um pijama de seda que Alice me deu de presente no meu aniversário passado. Eu que ousasse aparecer com meus habituais pijamas que consistem em um short qualquer e um blusão de uma das minhas preferidas.

Antes de fechar a porta do meu quarto, pego os livros que Alice pediu desistindo imediatamente de abrir a mochila outra vez e colocá-los lá. Estava cheia demais, então os segurei nos braços mesmo. Já estava saindo de casa quando me esbarro como minha mãe na varanda da casa.

- Fim de semana na Alice?

- Tudo bem em ficar sozinha? – preocupei-me, é tão mais fácil passar o fim de semana na casa de Alice quando meu irmão fica em casa, mas dessa vez ele vai passar esses dias na casa de Jasper.

- É claro, meu bem. Aliás, eu também não vou estar muito em casa, tenho uns compromissos com um _amigo_.

Estranhei a reação de minha mãe, mas não comentei, não quero me intrometer na sua vida. Por tudo o que minha mãe passou, acho que ela tem o direito de reconstruir sua vida.

- Não vai levar a nécessaire com produtos pessoais?

- Não mãe, eu deixo essas minhas coisas no meu banheiro na casa de Alice. – dei-lhe um beijo na testa. Esperei que ela entrasse em casa para poder seguir.

Não demoro muito para chegar à mansão dos Cullen. Estacionei na frente – como de costume – joguei a mochila nas costa e corri para a porta. Não precisei esperar nem um minuto, uma Alice sorridente estava me esperando.

- Que bom que chegou, Bellinha. Eles já chegaram; Rose está no meu quarto e Edward saiu com a mamãe para comprarem algumas cosias que faltavam. – Alice pulou alegremente, agarrou o meu braço e me puxou para a escada.

- Pelo visto seu irmãozinho te deixou mais alegre que o normal. Terei que conversar com ele sobre isso, pois quem vai sofrer sou eu. – falei com uma cara dramática que a fez rir.

- Vem Bells, você ainda está com a mesma roupa do colégio. Adoro seus estilos variados, mas tá na hora da higiene pessoal. – riu com a própria fala, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

- Haha, como você é hilária. Só não tomei banho para não atrasar.

Segui até seu quarto, Rose estava deitada com os olhos fechados, mas não estava dormindo, estava sorrindo. Pulei na cama de Alice e envolvi meus braços desajeitadamente sobre os ombros de Rose. Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

- Pensei que não subiria para me ver. Senti tanta saudade – abraçou-me forte demais, quase não consegui respirar. Às vezes esqueço-me de como Rosalie é forte, fazer academia tem suas vantagens.

- Eu também. Nem consigo acreditar que você está aqui mesmo – tateei seus braços e deu um pequeno tapa em seu rosto. Certificando-me que não estava sonhando.

- Ai, Bells, eu estou aqui, ok? Sou de verdade ao contrário do seu namorado – fez uma das usas gracinhas e riu acompanhada de Alice. OK, ela realmente está aqui, agora eu tenho certeza.

Sim, Rose era a outra pessoa que sabia do meu "namorado". Ao todo – Renée, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Carlisle e Esme – sabem do meu, digamos, romance. Aliás, foi o pai de Alice que indicou Drª Tanner, minha antiga terapeuta, a minha mãe.

- Vocês são minhas amigas deveriam me apoiar, sabe? É isso que os amigos fazem. – fiz biquinho, coisa que depois de anos de amizade aprendi com Alice.

- Ah Bells, você sabe que estávamos brincando. Afinal, como vai esse "relacionamento"? – a loira sentou-se na cama, me olhando séria.

- Muito bem, obrigada. Vou tomar um banho agora, antes que todos cheguem. – fiz menção de levantar, mas Rose agarrou meu braço.

- O Emmett já sabe que eu estou aqui? – foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, pelo que pude ver no semblante do seu rosto e nos seus olhos azuis.

- Já, mas não faça essa carinha não, ele ficou super animado. – assim que terminei de falar, seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha.

Deixei-as no quarto conversando sobre meu irmão, peguei o vestido e a sapatilha na minha mochila e caminhei até o meu banheiro. Sim, o meu banheiro mesmo, Esme disse que eu poderia usá-lo sempre que viesse passar uns dias aqui. Assim que entrei no banheiro fui logo pegando uma toalha no armário debaixo da pia, e vasculhei-o a procura da minha nécessaire. Ok, isso é estranho, não me lembro de ter levado para casa.

Entrei no box no intuito de usar o sabonete líquido mesmo e percebi que minhas coisas de higiene pessoal estavam espalhadas na pequena prateleira, em vez de estarem na minha nécessaire desaparecida. Sorri, Alice é uma boa amiga, ela devia ter colocado aqui antes de eu chegar.

O banho estava tão gostoso que eu não queria ter saído, mas esforcei-me e por fim me enxuguei. Coloquei o vestido e a sapatilha, penteei o cabelo e deixei-o solto, liso até a metade e cacheado no restante. Novamente procurei minha nécessaire em busca do meu gloss e o rímel, mas não tive sucesso; voltei a entrar no box e procurar na prateleira, mas também não estava lá. Meus olhos rolaram por toda a extensão da prateleira e pararam no meu shampoo de morango; pensei que estava mais cheio.

- Alice, onde está minha nécessaire? – gritei para o fim do corredor, onde é o quarto de Alice.

- De quem é o Camaro antigo na frente da nossa casa? – uma voz aveludada soou da escada. Virei o meu rosto para ver quem é a pessoa que não reconheci a voz. Nesse momento meus olhos se encontram com olhos verdes intensos parecendo duas esmeradas. Os mesmos olhos de Alice, porém incrivelmente mais intensos. Respirei fundo ao falar:

- É meu. – minha voz saiu irritantemente fina, não sei se foi audível.

- Sério? – o estranho olhou-me de cima a baixo e depois me encarou, estava abrindo a boca para falar algo mais quando Alice apareceu.

- Você se surpreenderia se soubesse do que Bella é capaz. – um sorrisinho maroto surgiu nos lábios da minha amiga – Hey Ed, essa é a minha melhor amiga. Lembra que eu te falei? Bella, esse é o meu irmão Edward.

- Como poderia não lembrar? Você fala dela todo dia quando liga para mim. É maravilhoso finalmente te conhecer, Bella. – levantou a mão para me cumprimentar e sorriu de um jeito tão... torto, porém não deixava de ser encantador e a maneira como ele falou o meu nome foi diferente de como eu estou acostumada a ouvir.

- Ótimo te conhecer também, Edward. – ele ainda mantinha a mão no ar, então estendi minha mão, antes que ele pensasse que eu sou lesada ou tenha algum tipo de problema.

- Então Bella, esse carro é de que ano? 70? – ele olhou para mim de uma forma tão intensa que eu não esperava. Isso deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, ele deve olhar assim para todo mundo.

- Ah, é da Bella, ela tem uma paixão por esse carro. – franziu o nariz na sua típica idéia de aversão a algo, nesse caso o meu carro.

Edward encarou divertidamente a irmã, olhando-a com fascínio. É, minha teoria estava certa, ele olha assim para todo mundo.

- Na verdade é de 1967. – fiquei sem jeito por corrigi-lo.

- Chega de falar sobre esse carro. Bells, você não estava me chamando?

- Ah, foi. Deixa pra lá, eu pego suas coisas emprestadas. Vou terminar de me arrumar. – acenei para Edward e ao passar por ele senti uma fragrância conhecida, mas não consegui identificar.

Voltei ao quarto de Alice e Rose estava terminando de se maquiar. Aproximei-me dela, e remexi nas montanhas de maquiagens de todas as marcas e cores.

- Bells, passa um pouco de maquiagem – falou, ao me ver pelo reflexo do enorme espelho. – Eu ouvi vozes, foi seu irmão que chegou?

- Só preciso de um gloss e um pouco de rímel – estendi a mão e peguei um dos muitos rimeis que estão espalhados na penteadeira – Não, foi Edward.

- Ah, vocês se conheceram? – parou de passar um batom vermelho nos lábios e me encarou, só assenti com a cabeça – Você vai gostar de conversar com o Ed, meu primo é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Só enche o saco de vez em quando, sabe? Ele é muito ciumento.

- Vocês têm algo? – questionei curiosa. – Eu pensei que você gostava do meu irmão.

- É claro que não! – exclamou e eu fiquei na dúvida se a repulsa era pelo meu irmão ou se era pelo Edward. Ela logo percebeu minha confusão – Não tenho nada com Edward, Bella. Não seja absurda, ele é o meu primo e um grande amigo, só isso e nada mais.

- Você disse que ele é muito ciumento, então pensei que vocês tinham algo – queria enfiar minha cara em um buraco, como eu fui equivocada.

- Relaxa Bells, eu disse isso porque ele é ciumento com todas as mulheres da família. Não é nada doentio, é só que ele quer o melhor pra gente. – explicou-me, rindo um pouco da minha expressão de confusão passar para a normal.

- Então, você gosta do meu irmão? – voltei ao assunto, afinal ela não tinha me respondido. Quer dizer, não que eu tenha perguntado antes, mas eu gostaria de saber.

- Estou interessada nele, se é isso que quer saber. Quem sabe do futuro? – fez uma posse de pensadora e eu não agüentei, tive que rir. É bom ter mais uma companhia agradável nessa cidade.

- E você achou o quê de Edward? – perguntou normalmente, enquanto eu terminava de passar o rímel.

- Não tenho como dizer, eu o conheci há poucos minutos. Não é como se eu tivesse feito uma ficha dele. Ela riu e eu me perguntei se tinha falado alguma besteira, a não ser por "ficha" eu não tinha falado nada demais. – O que foi, Rose?

- É só que – riu mais um pouco – Edward sempre "ler" as pessoas. Você vai perceber quando tiver mais contato com ele.

- Não entendi.

Antes que Rose pudesse me explicar melhor, Alice entra radiante no quarto.

- Jasper chegou, ele está tão lindo, ou melhor, ele é tão lindo. – falou entre longos suspiros. Alice definitivamente está apaixonada por Jazz, tomara que ele não faça nenhuma burrice com ela.

- Nem sabia que você o tinha convidado. Isso conta como terceiro encontro? – indaguei ao terminar de passar o gloss pêssego.

- Não, e ele ainda não falou quando vai ser nosso outro encontro. – ela pareceu por um segundo triste, mas depois a alegria voltou a reinar no seu rostinho de fadinha. É em situações como essa que eu penso que ela sofre de bipolaridade. – Bella, usa esses brincos aqui. – colocou em minhas mãos um par de brincos de pérolas.

- Obrigada Lice, eu me esqueci de trazer acessórios. – suspirei frustrada, era incrível como eu sempre me esquecia de algo.

- De nada, agora vamos descer porque a mamãe já vai servi o jantar.

Descemos e encontramos o pessoal já lá embaixo. Meu irmão e Jasper conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa atrelada a futebol; Esme estava agarrada ao braço de Edward (ri um pouco da situação, Esme deve estar matando toda a saudade do filho) e Carlisle estava do outro lado do filho com a mão no seu ombro. Tinha mais algumas pessoas que eu não conheço, devem ser os mais próximos da família Cullen.

Assim que Esme nos viu chamou todos para a sua enorme sala de jantar. Todos foram mais rápidos que eu a sentarem, e o único lugar vazio era na frente de Edward e ao lado direito de Rosalie.

- Quero agradecer a vocês por estarem aqui nessa pequena reunião de boas vindas ao meu filho Edward e a minha sobrinha Rosalie. Sentimos muita falta de vocês – Esme estava à beira das lágrimas, Carlisle como um marido muito atencioso tomou para si a fala e atenção de todos.

- Não queríamos convidar muita gente, pois sabemos que Edward não iria se senti muito a vontade, então reunimos os amigos e parentes mais próximos. É uma pequena a vovó Elizabeth não poder estar aqui, ela teve problemas de ultima hora. Sintam-se a vontade. – Carlisle completou o pequeno discurso de Esme e o jantar foi servido.

- Bella querida, como vai a sua mãe? – Esme me perguntou do outro lado da mesa. Senti-me o centro das atenções e meu rosto esquentar. Malditas bochechas!

- Muito bem, obrigada Esme. Está um pouco atarefada, mas nada que não seja a rotina de lá de casa. – respondi o melhor possível. Sei que a pergunta de Esme era um interesse sincero, ela e Carlisle sempre se importaram com a minha família.

- Encontrei-a no shopping outro dia. – comentou ela.

- Sério? Minha mãe em um shopping? - perguntei descrente com a situação. Quando minha mãe precisava comprar roupas ela me arrastava junto ou comprava na internet. Desde que o meu pai nos abandonou tem sido assim.

- Sim, eu também estranhei. Tomei um café com ela, mas não cheguei a comentar nada; depois de anos insistindo para ela fazer compras comigo, não era eu que ia questioná-la por ir ao shopping sozinha.

Assim que completei três garfadas, outras perguntas surgiram. Amo a família Cullen e adoro conversar com eles, mas morro de vergonha quando eles insistem em conversar comigo na presença de desconhecidos. Afinal, eles aguentam a minha ladainha, mas os outros não precisam aguentar por educação.

- Como estão as coisas na "garagem", Bella? – soltou Carlisle e nesse momento os olhos de Edward, que até agora não tinha encontrado os meus, relampejaram para o meu rosto.

- O projeto tá indo bem, espero que esse ano eu consiga terminar. Nem sempre dá para comprar todas as peças e é preciso comprar também o material e equipamentos, já que não tenho uma oficina. – respondi, ignorando o olhar de curiosidade de Edward. Suprimir a vontade de rir, afinal não é todo dia que um garoto conhece uma menina que mexe com carros.

- E o seu tio James? Ele não consegue essas coisas para você?

- Tudo o que ele fica sabendo que eu preciso, ele manda, mas eu não gosto de usufruir dos materiais dele, gosto de me empenhar pra conseguir, de conseguir com o meu dinheiro e não com o dele ou o de minha mãe.

É claro que, quando me refiro ao "meu dinheiro", quero dizer, minha mesada – ou como Emmett gosta de falar – meu salário. Não gosto de pedir dinheiro a mais à minha mãe para comprar amortecedores e outras coisas para o meu carrinho, separo sempre uma boa parte do meu "salário", que é muito abonado, para comprar as peças necessárias.

- Tá chegando o aniversário de Bella, viu pessoal? Nada de presentes fofinhos e normais, a minha irmãzinha prefere chaves de roda, alicates, pastilhas de freio... – Emmet gozou da minha cara, fazendo todos na mesa rir junto com ele.

Enfiei mais uma garfada pela boca para não precisar replicar. Tem horas que eu preciso me segurar para não dar uma pancada na cabeça doida do meu irmão.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Como assim "garagem"? – Edward me encarou e talvez sem perceber, me ajudou a sair da situação de vergonha.

- Bella personaliza o próprio carro já faz um tempo. É muito boa no que faz, quando temos algum problema com os carros daqui de casa, chamamos a Bella e o problema é resolvido. – Esme se interpôs na conversa, respondendo ao filho.

- Podem parar de falar sobre esses assuntos que nem todo mundo entende? Podemos conversar algo universal? – Alice largou bruscamente os talheres, e os seus olhinhos demonstravam descontentamento. Sempre tínhamos brigas por causa disso.

- Não vale se o assunto "universal" for sobre sapatos e roupas, Alice. – brincou Rose, e novamente todos na mesa riram.

O jantar foi ótimo e bastante divertido. Eu fui alvo de várias brincadeiras e eu descobri que os parentes Cullen são tão legais quanto os originais que eu conheço há anos. As pessoas se reuniram em grupinhos, enquanto comíamos as sobremesas deliciosas de Esme.

- Você deu sorte, Alice, não precisarei te agredir fisicamente. Esme fez uma torta de maçã só para mim. – bati palminhas e quando percebi meu ato parei imediatamente, Rosalie que viu a situação, riu. Não posso acreditar que estou pegando essas manias de Alice, isso realmente precisa parar.

- Tá vendo? Você devia confiar mais em sua amiga. E você, trouxe os livros que eu pedi?

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa. Havia esquecido no banco do carro. Ótimo, além de ter problemas psíquicos, tenho amnésia também. Informei para ela que estão no carro e que ia pegar.

Caminhei até a porta encostada – alguém devia ter se esquecido de fechar – e parei um pouco para acenar e mencionar que não estava indo embora para as pessoas que me perguntavam. Assim que pisei o pé para fora da mansão, uma rajada de vento frio bateu em meu rosto, me causando uma série de arrepios. Percebi uma figura sentada na escada de acesso à porta principal. Assim que o visualizei, ele me olhou de volta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – soltei, antes de controlar a minha boca. Sei que ele não tem nenhuma obrigação de me responder, mas eu queria ser legal. Seu semblante era cansado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – sentei ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Só estou um pouco cansado de ser paparicado pelos meus pais e familiares. Não que eu não os ame, eu amo cada um deles, mas preciso de um tempo, não aguento minha mãe contando pela quinta vez sobre o meu aniversário de quatro anos. – sua voz saiu arrastada.

- Entendo, no entanto eles só estão agindo assim porque estão com saudade. Só dê um tempo para seus pais se acostumarem a ter o filho morando com eles novamente. – falei serenamente, ele devia agradecer os pais que tem; Carlisle e Esme são maravilhosos, a minha segunda família. Afaguei suas costas com minha mão direita e na mesma hora um pequeno choque passou por meu corpo. Foi uma má ideia sair sem pegar ao menos um cardigã.

- Eu sei, só precisava de um ar fresco mesmo. E você, o que faz aqui fora?

- Ah, vim pegar uns livros que trouxe para a sua irmã. – levantei-me tão rápido que cambaleei e quase cai, se não fosse por Edward ter estendido suas mão salvadoras e me segurado delicadamente pela cintura. Mais uma onda de vento frio golpeou meu corpo inteiro. Senti minhas bochechas arderem em vergonha – Obrigada.

Caminhei até o carro e destravei. Quando já ia saindo de dentro do carro com os livros em mãos, percebi que Edward tinha se recostado no meu carro.

- Nossa! Você colocou alarme nele? – suas feições oscilavam entre a surpresa e o engraçado.

- Claro, não é por que o meu carro é antigo que não vão querer roubar. – respondi carrancuda. Quero ver falarem assim de novo quando eu terminar de personalizar o meu carro.

- Desculpe-me Bella, às vezes eu sou um idiota. Não queria ofendê-la e muito menos o seu carro. – encarou-me tão profundamente que eu me esqueci de onde estava – Hey, Bella, podemos dar uma volta no seu carro? Eu meio que preciso fugir um pouco.

- Claro, porque não? – o encarei de volta. Até então não tinha percebido direito o quanto ele é bonito. Só tinha reparado nas suas grandes orbes verdes, que se assemelham as mais puras e belas esmeraldas. Como pude deixar pra lá todo o resto? O seu rosto possui traços fortes e ao mesmo tempo delicados, como se estive sido esculpido por Michelangelo. Sobrancelhas grossas, maxilar forte e quadrado, nariz reto e ligeiramente estreito e seus lábios um pouco finos, mas que são donos de uma textura aparentemente macia. Aliás, ele é lindo e não consigo obter palavras que façam jus a sua beleza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Hey girl, gostaram desse Edward? Pois eu tenho o pressentimento que ele será um fofo AUHSUAHSUAH . E claro, impossível existir um Edward nesse mundo de fanfics que não deslumbre a Bella. *cof cof***

**Roupa da Bella:** http: /www. polyvore. com/bella_comemora%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=43955080

**Roupa de Rosalie e Alice:** http: /www. polyvore. com/rose_alice_comemora%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=43967901

**Gostaram ou odiaram?**

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	4. COMUNICADO MNI

_Querida leitoras de MNI,_

_Eu estou tendo problemas para escrever essa fic, estou tendo – como eu gosto de chamar – uma crise artística. Tenho idéias, alguns diálogos prontos e tudo mais, porém toda vez que eu abro o Word com o capítulo não consigo desenvolver. Eu consigo e gosto escrever quando as personagens vem a minha cabeça, as cenas, o ambiente. Não quero escrever qualquer coisa e postar._

_Eu tenho vários projetos de fanfics no papel e entre todas, eu escolhi Meu Namorado Imaginário e mais outra, que eu só vou postar quando eu tiver pelo menos dois capítulos prontos._

_Eu quis colocar MNI, porque eu estava entusiasmada, não sei o motivo para que eu desanimasse. Simplesmente tento escrever o capítulo 3, mas não sai mais do que duas páginas. Eu não quero abandonar a fic, por isso eu vou tentar novamente escrever esse capítulo e se eu não postá-lo até 23:59h do domingo será a confirmação de que eu vou parar de escrever MNI, pelo menos por um tempo._

_Então, queridas, eu gostaria que vocês dessem suas opiniões. Eu não posso simplesmente parar de escrever (colocar a fic em **STAND BY**) e não perguntar o que vocês acham._

_._

_Espero respostas,_

_Beeijinhos,_

_Nila Cullen_

* * *

><p><em>MEU NAMORADO IMAGINÁRIO ESTÁ EM <strong>STAND BY<strong>._

_MINHAS LINDAS LEITORAS, TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. EU IREI RETORNAR COM A FIC. COM PLANOS MELHORES, COM CERTEZA. PREPAREM-SE! _

_ESPERO QUE NO MÁXIMO EM 1 MÊS EU ESTEJA RETORNANDO COM A ESTÓRIA, MIL VEZES MELHOR!_


	5. Capítulo 3: Uma boa conversa

**Uma boa conversa**

**.**

**.**

Estou deslumbrada com o Cullen, essa é a palavra certa para descrever o modo com eu me sinto ao encará-lo. Ele é um dos caras mais lindo que eu já vi na minha humilde existência. Realmente, os genes de Carlisle e Esme fazem sucesso.

- Bella, nós podemos ir um pouco mais rápido? – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto.

- Eu gostaria, mas infelizmente não pude trocar o motor do carro, só fazer uns reparos. Ele não anda mais que 60 km/h. – não olhei para ele ao responder, vai que acontece algum acidente. Fixei-me na rua e no volante.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos e, por fim, ele decidiu quebra-lo:

- Então... como você conseguiu esse carro? – espiei, pelo canto do olho, ele dar um tapinha na porta ao falar.

- Eu comprei na _GoodGuys_, em Seattle. Saí de lá até Forks dirigindo, pedindo a Deus para que o carro não parasse no meio da estrada. – ri com a lembrança. – Levei três horas a mais que o tempo normal de viagem. – ele me acompanhou na risada.

_* __GoodGuys: __Trata-se de uma exposição de HotRod e carros antigos que acontece em diversos locais dos EUA ao longo do ano. A área do evento é enorme com uma infinidade de carros em exposição e para vender. Há uma área para troca e venda de peças, e vários stands de empresas ligadas ao assunto._

- E você aprendeu a reformar carros com quem?

- Com meu tio James, ele tem uma oficina em Phoenix. Quando eu tinha 13 anos, passei as férias na casa dele, e como eu não tinha muito o que por fazer lá, ia com meu tio para a oficina, onde aprendi muita coisa. Além de sempre ler sobre customização de carros. – expliquei, com a minha cabeça na oficina do titio. O pessoal lá é incrível e me ensinaram muita coisa que eu sei hoje sobre carros.

- Interessante! Você faz porque realmente gosta. Bem que Alice disse que eu ia me surpreender com você. – como não olhei para ele, tive que interpretar sua reação pela voz, que me pareceu bastante surpresa e curiosa. Isso é bom sinal?

- Mesmo distantes vocês se falavam sempre, não é? – perguntei, sabendo do fascínio que Alice tem pelo irmão gêmeo.

- Todos os dias. Metade da conversa era sempre sobre você e eu, na verdade, estava bastante ansioso para te conhecer.

- Espero que ela não tenha falado _demais_. – e o _demais_ ela sabe muito bem o que é. Eu sei que ela nunca iria contar sem a minha permissão, mas acontece que às vezes Alice é levada pelos momentos e expectativas, e acaba falando mais do quê devia. – Edward, eu sei que não me diz respeito, mas eu nunca entendi direito o porquê de você ter ido morar com os seus tios em Jacksonville. Na verdade, nunca cheguei a conversar com Alice sobre isso.

- Não tem problema perguntar, Bella. Há 4 anos e meio, meu avô por parte de pai faleceu. Nós éramos bastante próximos, eu praticamente vivia na casa dos meus avôs, que é uma quadra de distancia da casa dos meus pais. Depois do enterro, minha avó resolveu se mudar para Seattle; cada cômodo da casa a fazia se lembrar do meu avô.

- Então você também se mudou por causa das lembranças que o machucavam? – perguntei, mais curiosa ainda.

- Em parte por isso, mas o que me fez realmente tomar a decisão de me mudar, foi o testamento. Eu herdei uma das empresas do vovô. A sede da empresa é em Jacksonville.

- Mas você na época era muito novo. Tinha o quê, 14 anos?

- Exatamente, e foi por esse motivo que meu pai, inicialmente, não tinha me deixado ir. Eu recorri a minha tia, a quem meu pai nunca disse um _não_, e ela assegurou aos meus pais que iria cuidar de mim. Então, nesses últimos anos eu tenho aprendido sobre os mecanismos da empresa e minha tia tem feito um ótimo trabalho me supervisionando. É tudo muito confuso ou você conseguiu entender?

Tirei uma das minhas mãos do volante e fiz um sinal de "mais ou menos".

- Só para que as peças se encaixem: você sentia, meio como um dever de cuidar do patrimônio do seu avô? Uma obrigação com a empresa?

- Não precisamente como um dever ou uma obrigação; era só a minha maneira de continuar conectado a ele, afinal, a empresa foi fruto de anos e anos do trabalho dele. Eu não devo a uma construção de tijolos, eu devo isso ao meu avô. Ele sempre quis que eu ficasse com essa empresa, e nós sempre conversávamos sobre como eu iria administrar no futuro.

- Ele deve ter sido um grande homem.

- E foi. – o vi passar as mãos pelos olhos rapidamente – Eu sei tanto sobre você, Bella, mas tudo através da Alice. Sinto como se fossemos amigos há anos.

- Hum, que bom, eu gostaria de ti ter como amigo. – sorri e completei baixinho – Só espero que Alice não tenha falado _coisas_ demais...

Estacionei em frente à casa dos Cullens e antes que pudesse esquecer novamente, peguei os livros que tinha ido pegar antes da mudança de plano. Mas foi bom, tive a oportunidade de conhecer mais sobre o irmão de Alice, realmente o quero como amigo.

- Amiga, porque demorou tanto? – Alice acenou, assim que passamos pela porta. Ela esta com o braço enlaçado no do meu primo e com um sorriso estonteante. Será que o Jasper não se toca que ela está na dele?

- Fui pegar os livros e acabei encontrando o seu irmão lá fora, ficamos conversando. – eu disse, entregando os livros ao seu braço livre. – Ele é bem legal – olhei para ele ao falar.

- Ah, que bom! Eu, meio que estou aliviada. – suspirou – Não é porque é meu irmão, mas ele é maravilhoso. Só é um pouco ciumento. – caçoou.

- Acho que vamos ser bons amigos. – sorri para os dois.

Depois de todos irem embora Rose, eu e Edward ajudamos Esme a organizar a pequena bagunça na sala, enquanto que Alice se despedia de Jasper e Carlisle levava o lixo para fora.

- E aí, como estão os dois pombinhos? – falei, ao sacudir as almofadas do sofá.

- Ele fez o pedido? – Edward perguntou. Olhei para ele no mesmo momento, ele parecia estar torcendo pela irmã.

- Não. – ela disse, desabando na poltrona cor de vinho – Sinceramente, Bella, se o seu primo não me pedir em namoro, em pelo menos uma semana, eu vou obriga-lo a me pedir.

- Por que você mesma não o pedi em namoro? – Rose voltou da cozinha. Mas até que aquela não era uma má ideia. Bem, se tratando de Alice e o seu gênio, é bem capaz dela considerar essa ideia.

- Pode ser... – os olhos dela brilharam, pude ver os planos se formando naquela cabecinha oca. – Quer saber? Eu posso fazer isso!

- Não! Você não vai fazer isso, Alice, você é uma mocinha. – Edward falou convicto – Se ele tiver interesses sérios em você, ele irá pedi-la em namoro.

- Mas Ed... – suplicou, fazendo sua famosa chantagem: o biquinho.

- Não! Deixe comigo. Segunda, no colégio, eu tenho um papo de homem com ele. Mas entenda bem, Alice, você não vai pedi-lo em namoro, é capaz de assustá-lo com a iniciativa. – riu, um pouco mais despreocupado com o rumo da conversa.

- Você vai estudar com a gente? – larguei as almofadas e olhei para ele, surpresa.

- É o único colégio em Forks, Bella. – respondeu. Joguei uma almofada na cabeça dele, que riu.

- Edward tem 18, Bells. – Rose articulou – Eles são gêmeos.

Eles riram da minha cara de total surpresa. Isso explica a ligação que eles têm.

- O quê? Alice, porque nunca me disse?

- Ah, amiga, eu procuro pensar que eu nunca dividi o útero materno com esse elemento.

- Ah é? Considere uma honra, dividir o útero de dona Esme, comigo. – falou divertido, se aproximando dela e a enchendo de cosquinhas.

- Não! Me larga! Manhêee!

Incrível ver o entrosamento desses dois. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas agora percebo o quanto Alice sentiu falta do irmão. Ela tem aquele jeito mandão e tudo o mais – que a faz ser a Alice que é – apesar de ter me falado dele ao longo dos anos, tem algo diferente; agora eu percebi que ela, às vezes esconde algo de mim e de todas as pessoas que a ama. Ela não quis mostrar que sentiu mais saudade do que realmente demonstrou.

- Vão dormir, crianças. Por hoje, chega. – a voz de Carlisle soou como sempre, amorosa e paternalista. Deu um beijo em todos nós e nos desejou uma boa noite.

- Oh Bells, você trouxe o pijama que eu te dei? – a baixinha perguntou, enquanto subíamos as escadas. Ela quase escorregou em um degrau, só não tomou uma queda feia porque o irmão a pegou a tempo.

- Sim, mamãe. Mais alguma coisa?

- Só para saber mesmo, porque, você sabe, você tem a mania de usar aquelas _indumentárias_ horrorosas.

- Alice, você não acha que está controlando demais a Bella? – questionou Edward.

- Só estou fazendo isso para o bem dela. Ninguém deve usar um pijama que diz "Elvis Presley não morreu... virou zumbi"! – assim que ela falou isso (eu vou matá-la, eu juro) Rose e Edward explodiram em risadas.

- Boa noite para vocês, traidores. – entrei no quarto sem olhar para trás. Sei que Alice estava levando na esportiva, mas poxa, tinha que dizer isso na frente do Edward? Caramba, eu o conheci hoje, o que ele vai pensar? Arghhh!

- Bella, desencana. Alice só estava brincando. – Rose falou, vindo atrás de mim. – Você sabe que para ela nós somos as Barbies dela, não adianta tentar convencê-la do contrário.

- Não fiquei chateada por isso. Depois de anos de amizade, eu passei a compreendê-la, mas Edward nem me conhece e vai achar que eu sou uma louca neurótica que vai atacar a tumba do Elvis.

- Bobagem, ele deve ter adorado. Ele é outro fanático por música, vocês deveriam conversar sobre isso. – deu-me uma piscadela e saiu correndo antes que um dos travesseiros da NASA que Alice tem, atingisse a sua cabeça loura.

- Você sabe... – não precisei nem completar a frase, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sei, e também acho que já passou da hora de você "romper" esse "relacionamento". – cruzou os braços e me encarou, esperando algo, na certa, uma resposta minha.

- Você quer o quê? Que eu diga agora "acabou, não é você, sou eu"? – rolei os olhos – Não é assim que funciona Rose, ele não aparece na hora que eu quiser.

- Então, você está dizendo que quando ele aparecer vai "terminar"? – me desafiou.

- Não... não foi isso que eu disse. Só quis te lembrar que ele só aparece quando estou sozinha.

- Hey hey, o que é isso? – Alice entrou nos quartos as pressas – Que barulheira é essa? Vocês estão discutindo?

- Não, não estamos – tentei me acalmar – Só estávamos considerando um ponto.

- Um ponto muito importante – Rose completou.

- Muito bem, posso saber do que se trata? – ela cruzou os bracinhos em volta do corpo, e balançou os pés impacientemente.

- Eu estava tentando mostrar a Bella que é a hora de "terminar" o "namoro". – Rose fez questão de fazer aspas nas palavras – Ela pode ter um relacionamento verdadeiro, e eu acredito que esse "namorinho" possa atrapalhar quando ela conhecer o cara certo.

- Eu ainda não conheci 'o cara certo' – a citei. – Então, qual o objetivo?

- Entendo as duas partes – Alice assumiu uma expressão séria, ponderando o que foi dito – Porém, devo dar créditos a Rose, ela está certa, Bells, e se você já tiver conhecido o 'cara certo'? Não queremos forçá-la a nada, amiga, mas pense nisso.

- Eu não estou pronta! – a verdade doeu ao sair.

Elas compreenderam e não tocaram mais no assunto. Conversamos sobre mais uma porção de assuntos; elas dormiram rapidamente, eu não consegui. Revirei-me na cama de um lado para o outro, mas o que elas me disseram não saia da minha cabeça. Em parte, eu realmente acredito que elas estejam certas, bom, daqui a alguns meses vou fazer 18 anos e ainda tenho um amigo imaginário, ou melhor, namorado imaginário, que até hoje não entendi como se transformou nesse nível.

A outra parte, não me deixa abandoná-lo, não acho que eu esteja pronta. Minha mãe tentou de tudo, fiz anos de terapia que, apesar de ter me ajudado a entender muitas coisas, não me deu uma solução.

Argh, porque elas tinham que falar sobre um assunto como esse logo na hora de dormir? Quer saber de uma? Vou levantar e comer alguma coisa, não vou consegui dormir, de qualquer forma, agora. Talvez um pouco de carboidratos possa dar a ajudinha que a melatonina está precisando para me causar sono.

Desci as escadas, cuidadosamente, porque eu sei que uma pessoa desastrada como eu, tem a probabilidade de 99,9% de chances de cair. Pensei que teria que ir tateando as paredes no escuro para chegar até a cozinha, mas para a minha surpresa, as luzes estavam acesas. Entrei devagarzinho e a cena que encontro é muito engraçada: Edward lambendo uma colher como se fosse uma criança travessa.

- Hey, posso me juntar a você? – aproximei-me de onde ele está sentado. Ele, a principio, se sobressaltou, mas logo depois sorriu. Tomei isso como um incentivo e sentei-me do outro lado da bancada em frente a ele.

- Aqui, tome – ofereceu-me uma colher para dividirmos a pasta de amendoim. – Insônia?

- É, pensei em descer e comer alguma coisa, meio que me ajuda a dormir. E você, não conseguia dormir também?

- Algo do tipo. – fez uma careta.

- Hum... Rose me contou que você é louco por música. Que tipo você curte?

- Gosto do Elvis, apesar de não acreditar que ele virou um zumbi. – sorriu descontraído; ajeitei-me na cadeira, sem graça – Não precisa ser mordido por um zumbi para se tornar um?

- É, pelo visto você sacou o quanto eu gosto do Elvis. – revirei os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

- Sério, sem gracinhas, eu realmente gosto do Elvis, ele tinha uma voz sensacional e é claro, as músicas deles são incríveis. _Love Me Tender_, _Amazing Grace_ e _Can't Help Falling In Love._

- _Suspicious Minds_, _Always On My Mine_ e _My Way_ também são uma das minhas preferidas. Uma voz como aquela… caramba, são para poucos. – finalizei, suspirando.

- Você conhece Chuck Berry? _Johnny B. Goode_,_ You Never Can Tell_,_ Rock And Roll Music…_

- Está brincando? Ele é um dos pioneiros do Rock and Roll e um dos maiores artista da música de todos os tempos. _Roll Over Beethoven_, _Route 66_. – delirei. Oh meu Deus, Rose estava certa, ele é doido por música. Nenhuns dos meus amigos ouvem o Chuck e saber que Edward escuta é bom de mais. – Vou te confessar uma coisa, quando tem alguma aula que eu não gosto e eu não estou com algum livro por perto, eu imagino que estou em um clipe cantando _School Days._

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça sem conseguir acreditar na minha loucura.

- Uma das poucas que eu gosto do Rick Nelson é a _Hello Mary Lou, _que o Queen fez uma versão. – falei.

- Você agora disse tudo: Queen. _Love Of My Life_, _We Are The Champions_,_ I Want To Break Free… _São _as_ músicas, sem falar todos as outras…

- Eu amo _Love OF My Life_! Minha preferida dos Queen. – respirei fundo, fiz uma pausa e disse: - Se você disser que ama o Jhonny Cash, já pode se considerar o meu melhor amigo.

- O homem de preto! Ele em toda a sua voz, estilo de roupas e de tudo o mais foi uma resposta aos cantares da época – sorriu para mim – Se eu disser que eu canto _Man In Black_ no chuveiro você vai achar estranho?

- Oh, sério? Não, não, acho incrível. Você acaba de receber o título de meu melhor amigo. _You Are My Sunshine_,_ Man In Black _e_ I Walk The Line _são as minhas preferidas.

- Bella, você não sabe como é bom ter uma pessoa para conversar que goste e entenda os clássicos da nossa música.

- Eu também sinto a mesma coisa. Eu e Rose temos até um gosto musical parecido, só que são as mais recentes dos anos 80 para cá, como os Queens, por exemplo. Já Alice, ela tem o lado clássico, porém são somente músicas dos musicais que amamos assistir, a não ser...

- _Oh, Pretty Woman _do Roy Orbison. – interrompeu-me. – Só por causa do filme A Linda Mulher.

- Isso aí. – não pude deixar de sorrir. Ou ele sabe até mesmo os gostos musicais da irmã ou sabe ler pensamentos, porque era exatamente o que eu ia dizer. – Foi ótimo conversar com você, mas tenho que dormir, senão vou acordar com mau humor.

- Também gostei, teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre música e todas as outras coisas, agora que eu voltei para casa.

Lavamos as provas do crime antes de subirmos no escuro.

- Você não acha estranho não termos nos conhecido antes? – questionou.

- Quando você vinha passar as férias, eu ia para a casa do meu tio; aquele que eu te falei que me ensinou a mexer nos carros. E também – fiquei sem graça em admitir – quando você ia visitar o Emm eu estava na garagem, suja de mais para conhecer o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

- Perdemos um bom tempo...

- É, mas como você mesmo disse, teremos muito para por a conversa em dia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_VOLTEEEEI ! Será que alguém ainda se interessa? :/ _

_Espero conseguir postar o 4 no final de semana. __E aí, o que acharam? Gostaram do Edward? Eu tenho o pressentimento que ele será um fofo._

_besos,_

_Nila Cullen _


	6. Capítulo 4: Estrela e cinema

**Estrelas e cinema**

**.**

**.**

- Bom dia, família! – Alice juntou-se a nós à mesa, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Quais são nossos planos para hoje, capitã? – sorri para a baixinha e a abracei.

- Ainda não decidi. – respondeu, olhando para o prato. Estranho, Alice sempre tem tudo arranjado e quando algo dá errado, ela sempre tem um plano B.

- Jasper não ligou dizendo o programa de hoje? – meu mais novo amigo falou do outro lado da mesa, com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.

- Falando nisso dona Alice, quando é que esse rapaz vem pedi-la em namoro? – Carlisle recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? – ela olhou para todo mundo na mesa, certificando que a ameaça foi sucinta na sua voz. Não me intimidei, sou amiga dela há anos, já me acostumei com seu jeito mandão, mas não deixo que ela saia sempre ganhando. Só algumas vezes.

- Lice, você deveria ser grata por ter um pai que se preocupa com seus sentimentos, sabia? – falei com o mesmo tom de voz que ela. A família Cullen continuou a comer, somente Edward olhou para mim, mas não falou nada.

- Eu sei, Bells, desculpa. – me lançou um olhar triste – Pai, ele ainda não está pronto. E além do mais, Edward não quer que eu acelere um pouco as coisas. – olhou acusativa para o irmão.

- Pai, se o senhor soubesse o que a maluca da Alice quer fazer, o senhor mesmo iria proibi-la.

- E o que Alice quer fazer? – Esme perguntou, enquanto reabastecia a mesa de panquecas e depois sentou ao lado do marido.

- Pergunte para Rosalie, foi ela quem deu a ideia. – Edward deu uma curta risada, lançando a bomba para a prima.

- Obrigada, priminho querido. – sorriu irônica – Tio, eu só dei a _sugestão_ – frisou – de ela mesma pedir Jasper em namoro. Conheço vários casais que começaram assim e deram certo.

- O quê? Eu não acredito que estamos tendo esse tipo de conversa, Rose. – balançou a cabeça, contrariado – Alice, nem invente, esqueça essa ideia maluca da sua prima.

- Relaxe pai, Edward disse que vai ter um papo de homem com o meu Jazz. Espero que funcione ou eu vou reconsiderar a _sugestão_ de Rose.

- Crianças, por favor, será que podemos ter um café da manhã tranquilo? – Esme disse em alta voz, nos entreolhamos e obedecemos a matriarca da família.

- Bella, você soube que a _GoodGuys_ vai estar em Seatle mês que vem? – Rose perguntou. – Podíamos dar um pulo lá.

- É, eu estou sabendo. É tanto que eu estou fazendo umas lições para o Emmett, para poder juntar uma grana. Preciso de algumas peças. – falei e eles riram, até mesmo Edward que não está acostumado com a minha tentativa de conseguir dinheiro para comprar peças.

- Ótimo, estou pensando em comprar um Mustang Stallion e personalizá-lo. Você me ajuda?

- Claro, Rose. Que demais, eu acho esse carro lindo. De qual ano você vai pegar?

- Até você Rose, apaixonada por lata velha? – Alice fez cara de nojo. A mesma carinha de sempre "odeio o seu carro, Bella".

- Para um carro ser velho, Alice, depende do ano. Rose pode pegar um Mustang Stallion do ano passado e personalizar, assim como, um 1976. – tentei explicar com paciência, a baixinha me tira do sério com esse ódio bobo por carros antigos.

- Que seja.

- Maninha, você precisa conhecer mais sobre outros carros, sabe, não dá para conhecer só o seu Porsche e o Jaguar do Jasper. – com essa eu tive que rir, realmente, Alice não sabe nada sobre carros.

- Eu conheço uma Mercedes. – respondeu, sem se deixar abalar.

- Todo mundo conhece uma Mercedes. – até Carlisle entrou na onda.

- Rose, você podia comprar um Volvo XC60, ele é lindo também. Eu sempre quis fazer umas modificações no Volvo.

Mal acabei de falar e a família Cullen olhou para mim como se eu fosse um ET que acabou de pousar na mesa deles.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Bem, eu tenho um Volvo XC60. – Edward me respondeu, sorrindo pela minha cara de boba, na certa.

- Oh, sério? Onde está? Posso ver? – fiquei tão animada que nem liguei para as risadinhas que eles soltaram.

- Deve chegar amanhã. Meus pais não deixaram eu vim dirigindo. – revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Edward. – Esme falou com a voz cansada.

- Nós precisamos controlar a sua irmã e os cartões de créditos, e nós temos que controlar você e o limite de velocidade. – Carlisle disse sério.

"_Love, it's a special day._

_We should celebrate_

_And appreciate_

_That you and me found something pretty neat_

_And I know some say this day is arbitrary" – __**Valentine**__ by Kina Grannis_

Alice saiu do meu lado para atender o celular, pelo toque, podemos concluir que é o Jasper. Sinceramente, se o Jasper está afim da baixinha, por que ele não a pede logo em namoro? Facilitaria tantas coisas: eu pararia de ouvir Alice suspirar, Carlisle ficaria agradecido, Emmett poderia tomar vergonha na cara e quem sabe aproveitar o embalo e pedir Rose em namoro. Tudo ficaria tão mais leve. Não sei qual é o problema dos casais atualmente.

Não demorou muito, Alice voltou saltitante para a mesa, com mais disposição do que mais cedo.

- Já tenho a nossa programação de hoje. – ela olhou para mim, depois para Rose e por último Edward, em expectativa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- E qual é? – fiz a pergunta que ela gostaria de ouvir. O que era totalmente desnecessário; ela ia falar do mesmo jeito.

- Vamos pegar um cineminha mais tarde. Alguma sessão das 05PM.

- Por favor, diga que é em Port Angeles. – Rose suplicou. Eu ri da cara dela, mesmo sem entender o motivo. – Estou sem disposição para ir mais longe.

- Jazz não disse onde, mas eu acredito que seja lá sim. Ir à Seattle por volta desse horário seria loucura, até mesmo para o meu gatinho.

- Ótimo, porque é claro que eu não deixaria vocês irem. Seattle só se for de manhã, não quero meus meninos chegando de madrugada em casa. – Esme interpôs. – Ah Bella, sabe quem eu encontrei no supermercado ontem? A Drª Tanner.

- Sério? – respondi, meio incomodada. Eu não quero falar sobre isso na frente do Edward.

- Ela perguntou sobre você... – a voz de Esme foi morrendo, ela percebeu que estava falando dos meus problemas na frente da única pessoa da família que não sabe. Ela tentou consertar: - Sabe, ela sempre que me vê pergunta sobre você. Quem sabe vocês não marcam um dia para tomar um café? – ela falou "café", mas olhou para mim significativamente com quem quer dizer "consulta".

- Ham, eu tenho estado muito ocupada. Mas quem sabe eu ligue para ela.

Saí da mesa com a desculpa de estar com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Eu só queria me distanciar. Não quero ter que aguentar, novamente, os olhares preocupados de Carlisle e Esme, e nem depois os de Alice e Rose. Eu deixei bem claro para eles que não queria ir mais as consultas.

- Bella, espera! – Edward me alcançou na escada. – Você está bem?

- Claro – respondi no automático.

- É sério, você está bem? De verdade? – me olhou preocupado – Depois da minha mãe ter falado da sua amiga, você ficou toda estranha. O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, eu só estava pensando em como vai ser estranho sair com os quase casaizinhos. – inventei a primeira desculpa que veio a minha mente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você não vai ser a única deslocada. Eu vou te fazer companhia.

(...)

Minha desculpa se tornou realidade. Está um pouco estranho sair com os casaizinhos. Tudo bem que Rose e Emmett não têm o quase compromisso que Alice e Jasper têm, mas eles estão caminhando para isso. Na entrada do cinema eu peguei os dois de mãos dadas, o que foi muito fofo, porque eu nunca pensei que veria meu irmão de MÃOS DADAS com nenhuma garota, porque isso para ele é levar a garota a sério demais.

O pessoal foi andando na frente até a sala 05, enquanto que eu e Edward ficamos mais atrás, para dar mais liberdade aos nossos amigos, até eles oficializarem a união.

Resolvemos assistir a um filme de terror "A Entidade". No meio do filme, eu estava tremendo de frio e Edward, muito cavalheiro, tirou o suéter que vestia e me entregou. O filme, que por unanimidade concordamos em assistir, o que é um milagre, foi um completo desastre. Não valeu nem um terço do valor que Edward pagou pelos nossos ingressos.

- Que decepção! – Emmett falou assim que saímos da sala.

- O pior filme de todos. – Jasper completou.

- A gente não foi tão ruim, pelo menos demos algumas risadas. – Alice ponderou e entrelaçou seus dedos com os do meu primo, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Allie tem razão, a cena do cachorro foi engraçada. Foi muito previsível, sempre aparece um animal e nesse filme apareceu dois para tentar assustar os telespectadores. – concordou Edward com a irmã.

- Mesmo assim, desperdiçamos nossos dinheiros em um filme lixo. – Rose balançou a cabeça, levemente irritada e divertida.

- Não vai adiantar ficarmos nos lamentamos. Podemos fazer melhor, o que acham? – perguntei para acabar o pequeno complô que se formava.

- O que você tem em mente, irmãzinha?

- Que tal comermos alguma coisa? Pode ser naquela lanchonete da esquina. Dá para deixarmos os carros aqui e ir andando.

Eles gostaram da minha sugestão e atravessamos a rua, correndo, feito um bando de malucos. Assim que chegamos à lanchonete e pegamos uma mesa, a garçonete apareceu para anotar os nossos pedidos.

- Eu vou querer uma coca diet e um hambúrguer com salada. – Alice foi a primeira a pedir.

- Uma coca grande, um hambúrguer duplo com bacon e uma porção de batatinhas grande. – Jasper pediu e Emmett fez um sinal alertando para a garçonete que queria o mesmo.

- Uma coca média e dois hotdogs. – foi a vez de Rose pedir.

- Vai querer o que Bella? – Edward perguntou, ao meu lado.

- Um milkshake grande e duas porções de batatas grandes.

- Só? – perguntou, eu acenei confirmando - Eu quero o mesmo, mais um hambúrguer duplo com bacon.

- Para onde vai tudo isso, senhor-nada-saudável? – cutuquei a barriga tanquinho dele, fazendo com que nossos amigos rissem, até mesmo, a garçonete.

- Em 10 minutos eu trago o lanche de vocês. Com licença. – ela falou, saindo em seguida, atender outra mesa.

- Preciso recompor as calorias que gastei hoje, discutindo com Alice. – falou brincalhão.

- Quando isso? Eu passei o dia com vocês.

- Foi depois que eu voltei para mesa, depois de ver se você estava bem. A baixinha, nesse meio tempo, pegou o meu celular e ficou xeretando o que não deve.

- Nós nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro, Edward. Fico até ofendida de ter sido tratada daquela forma. – fez beicinho. Jasper como é bobinho, caiu na cilada da futura namorada e distribuiu beijinhos no rosto dela.

- Se eu não fosse seu irmão até que acreditava. – ele riu e deu uma piscadela para Emm. Virei confusa para meu irmão, tentando perceber que plano deles eu tinha perdido.

Emmett sorrateiramente pegou a bolsinha de Alice e tirou algo brilhante dali. Foi tudo tão rápido que demorou um pouco para que eu compreendesse do que se tratava o objeto brilhante: o celular de Alice.

- Hey, Ed? – Emm chamou, jogando em seguida o celular da baixinha. Pensei que fosse cair, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

- O quê? – Alice ainda sorria, anestesiado pelo ataque de beijinhos do Jazz.

- Vamos ver o que nossa querida Alice esconde nesse incrível aparelhinho. – Edward girou o celular entre os dedos, foi aí que Alice se tocou.

- Edward, seu idiota, deu-me agora o meu celular! – esbravejou ela, algumas pessoas de outras mesas se viraram.

- Poxa, Alice, que falta de respeito chamar o seu irmão assim. Eu voltei para casa, principalmente, por sua causa e é assim que você me trata? – acho que é um dom da família Cullen ser tão dramático.

- Edward, eu estou avisando! – ela falou mais baixo, mas dava para ver a raiva que ela sentia.

- Pensei que não tivéssemos segredos, _maninha_. – ele ria divertido com a situação. – Vamos ver o que temos aqui. Hmm – enquanto ele lia algumas mensagens da irmã, nós ríamos, claro, menos Alice.

- Edward, cara, devolve o celular da sua irmã, ela está com as unhas cravadas na minha coxa – Jasper ria, ao mesmo tempo em que, fazia uma careta de dor.

- "Foi maravilhoso, Jazz, você é tão romântico..." – Edward não se importou, continuou a sua leitura - "Durma bem, meu gatinho, beijinhos de algodão doce". – com essa ultima ninguém conseguiu aguentar, eu me apoiei em Edward para não cair na cadeira, Rose gargalhava sem parar, Emmett batia na mesa tentando puxar ar e Jasper segurou a risada com medo da quase namorada. Alice, com o rosto em chamas, olhava com escárnio para Edward.

- Edward, é a ultima vez que eu estou avisando. Ou você me devolve ou eu vou entrar no seu quarto e mexer nos seus preciosos papeis. – ela falou ameaçadoramente e sorriu.

- Está bem, você venceu. – Edward entregou o celular, contrariado. – Tinha tanta coisa ainda para ler.

- Vocês se divertiram, não é? Até você né, Bells? – ela me encarou, parei de rir na hora. – Talvez Edward, eu deva deixar você ler mais algumas mensagens, você podia pular logo para as minhas conversas com a Bella.

- Isso foi golpe baixo. – resmunguei. Como ela teria essa coragem?

- Eu jogo com as peças que tenho, _amiga_. – ela riu, e no mesmo momento, eu percebi que ela estava brincando. Ufa! Minhas conversas com Alice sobre o meu "relacionamento" não é algo que eu queira compartilhar com Edward.

O nosso lanche chegou e nós o devoramos rapidamente. Depois de pagarmos a conta, Alice e Jasper ficaram trocando beijinhos carinhosos na nossa frente, Rose e Emmett conversavam aos sussurros um no ouvido do outro, eu e Edward parecíamos dois candelabros olhando toda a situação.

- Quer sair daqui? – ele perguntou, inclinando em minha direção para somente eu ouvir. Respondi com um aceno de cabeça e nos levantamos. Sentamos no passeio, em frente à lanchonete.

- Ah, eu os amo, mas será que eles não percebem que estávamos sobrando? – falei rindo e Edward me acompanhou.

- Você percebeu a cara de apaixonada de Alice? Ela está tão radiante ao lado de Jasper. Há um brilho nos olhos dela que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Ela está completamente apaixonada por ele. – confirmei. Não pude deixar de pensar neles dois, eles são tão fofos juntos.

- Sem dúvida. Mas você acha que o Jasper gosta mesmo da minha irmã?

- Acredito que sim. Ele é muito carinhoso com ela. Jasper é um cavalheiro de nascença, mas com Alice ele se torna o melhor dos melhores. Se ele aguenta o jeito mandão dela, então quer dizer que está realmente apaixonado.

- Eu espero que sim, não quero ver minha irmã sofrendo. Ele podia acabar com o suspense e a pedir logo em namoro.

- Ele deve estar nervoso. Quem não fica apreensivo com uma pessoa como Alice? Ele deve estar com medo que de repente ela se arrependa de tudo e coloque um fim no relacionamento dos dois. Cá para nós, Alice não é uma pessoa muito normal.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça várias vezes em concordância.

- Hey, Bella, minha irmã disse uma vez que você tem alguém. Por que não o chamou para sair conosco.

- É complicado. – suspirei.

- Problemas no relacionamento? Sabe, eu sou muito bom em dar conselhos, pergunte a Rose, ela sempre vem me pedir ajuda. Se você precisar, eu posso te ajudar também. Somos amigos. – ele sorriu, mas não aquele sorriso torto que eu já vi ele usando, agora foi, somente, um sorriso educado.

- Obrigada, mas o meu relacionamento é totalmente fora do comum. Infelizmente, eu tenho que resolver sozinha.

- Ok. Quando precisar, pode contar comigo. – ele falou e afagou a minha mão. – Você não precisa enfrentar tudo sozinha.

A sua preocupação e o seu cuidado, me fez querer contar tudo a ele. Mas como? Ele vai me achar uma lunática. Uma garota de 17 anos que ainda tem contato com pessoas imaginárias! Qual louco isso parece?

- Na verdade... – eu estava ponderando se devia contar ou não, quando o pessoal apareceu.

- Oh pessoas maravilhosas, estamos indo, você não vem? – meu irmão gritou, por sobre o ombro, andando na frente com minha amiga em seus braços.

- Ainda é nove horas, o que vamos fazer? – Rose perguntou, sem olhar para trás.

- Que tal o mirante? Não vou para lá desde quando eu fui para Flórida. Ainda é um lugar legal? – Edward deu a ideia.

Como todo mundo gostou nos dividimos entre os dois carros. Assim como na ida, eu, Edward e Rose fomos no carro do Emm e Alice foi com Jasper.

Subimos até o mirante e nos dividimos. Alice e Jasper estão abraçadinhos vendo a paisagem, Rose e Emm estão se beijando, sobramos eu e Edward novamente, o que é bom, porque eu gosto da companhia dele.

Nos deitamos na grama para observar as estrelas. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, contemplando a obra de arte a nossa frente. Edward estendeu a mão ao céu, como se fosse pegar uma, puxou o ar entre as mãos e me entregou com muito cuidado:

- Para você. – ele disse. Não pude deixar de sorrir com o seu gesto e, como uma mímica, peguei a "estrela" em sua mão e a observei por um tempo.

- É linda, mas não é melhor devolver? – ri, fingindo preocupação.

- Tem tantas no céu – sorriu – E acho que ficou mais linda ainda perto de você.

Sorri, meio constrangida, ninguém nunca foi tão fofo assim comigo. Pagar a minha entrada no cinema, me fazer companhia, conversar sobre os meus artistas favoritos e ainda me dar uma estrela? Duvido que exista alguém mais fofo do que ele.

- A noite está maravilhosa – ele disse – Queria ter um lugar desses lá em Forks, para poder ficar horas e horas pensando, escrevendo...

- Tem uma clareira – interrompi seus devaneios – Posso te levar lá um dia, mas precisa estar fazendo sol, senão não tem graça.

- Como é? – perguntou animado, seu sorriso torto no lugar de origem. – É espaçosa?

- É linda em qualquer estação, mas eu prefiro ir até lá na primavera ou no outono. É bastante grande. Quando eu decido ir para lá, eu levo alguns lanches e água, para poder ficar lá o dia todo.

- Sua mãe não fica preocupada de você se perder?

- Não, ela sabe que aquele caminho eu nunca mais esqueço. – falei, sentindo a nostalgia me incomodar. Senti meus olhos arderem, anunciando a possível chegada de lágrimas. Com a voz um pouco embargada, continuei: – Eu amo aquele lugar. Lá é sempre o melhor lugar para refletir.

- Tem a ver com o seu pai? – proferiu. A preocupação estampada nos seus olhos.

- Alice te disse alguma coisa? – interpus, para saber exatamente até que ponto posso contar para ele.

- Como eu te disse quando eu te conheci, Alice falava muito sobre você, é tanto que eu estava bastante curioso para te conhecer. – sorriu sem jeito – Mas por incrível que pareça, dessa vez a culpa não foi da minha maninha, ela só falou sobre isso depois que eu perguntei diretamente. Emmett que me contou, em uma das nossas conversas, que seu pai os abandonou e até hoje vocês não tem notícias dele.

- Foi no dia do meu aniversário. – falei, ficando na mesma posição que ele, com a mão embaixo da cabeça, assim podíamos conversar melhor.

- O quê? – perguntou confuso – Desculpa Bella, acho que não conseguir te ouvir. – desviou os seus olhos dos meus, por alguns segundos, e depois voltou a me encarar.

- Ele nos deixou no dia do meu aniversário de 7 anos. Ele saiu de manhã, segundo minha mãe, pouco antes que eu acordasse, dizendo que ia trazer uma surpresa para mim. – falei com a voz entre cortada. As lágrimas desceram antes que eu as pudesse conter. – Desculpa, eu não devia chorar por bobagem.

- Shi, não se desculpe, às vezes nós precisamos liberar a dor que temos no peito. – desajeitadamente, ele me abraçou. O fato de estarmos deitados nos atrapalhou um pouco. – Não é bobagem Bella, o abandono nunca é bobagem. – passou a mão em minhas costas, me confortando. Senti alguns arrepios nessa região, deve ser a friagem.

- Foi o pior dia da minha vida. É por isso que, geralmente, no dia do meu aniversário eu não faço festa, só saio com minha família e amigos ou fico em casa assistindo filmes com eles.

- Eu posso imaginar. Você acabou ficando traumatizada. – fez carinho na minha bochecha e depois sorriu - Assim que chegarmos em casa, devemos abrir mais uma pasta de amendoim e conversar a madrugada inteira.

- É, devemos. – ri, com sua mudança brusca de assunto. – Acho que isso vai nos fazer bem.

Conversamos por mais quinze minutos até Jasper nos chamar para irmos embora. Alice, com um sorriso radiante entrou no carro, parecia que a felicidade do mundo estava estampada em seu rosto. Rose e Emmett foram durante todo o caminho de volta, sorrindo um para o outro. Edward, sentado ao meu lado, parecia relaxado; e eu, bem, eu me peguei algumas vezes, cheirando o suéter dele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look da manhã: mni_cap4set?id=62249883**_

_**Look do cinema: mni/set?id=53594347**_

_**N/A:** I'am back! Mais outro capítulo recheado de conversas entre os dois. Eles tem que virar amigos antes de..._

__No próximo capítulo, vamos vê-los interagindo no colégio. Um beijo, girls e até o próximo._ _

_PS: Eu sei que demorei, mas enfim sentei-me em frente ao computador decidia a escrever o capítulo, levei algum tempo, mas consegui. Não sei se ficou do gosto de todas, mas fiz o que pude. Sugestões sempre são bem vindas. Amo cada um do comentário de vocês, infelizmente não pude responder todos, mas irei._

_Nila Cullen_

**_Ariell victoria:_****_ Acredito sim, eu faço isso direto, deixo nos meus favoritos e depois acabo esquecendo asuahsuahsu Você é uma fofa! Obrigada mesmo. HAHA agora eu conheço, e é isso que importa. Besos._**


End file.
